shalimars guilt
by gambitmoon
Summary: 2 new ferals are in town they have no idea what they are thanks to an accident they take one of the team hostage the ransom is answers but will adam be prepared to give them??
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimers - I don't own any of the characters from the show (wish I did) I'll put them back when I'm finished with them  
  
Rating  
  
Summary - 2 more feral's in town but they don't know what they are thanks to an accident all they get is flashback's but they are desperate to find out they hold a member of the team hostage the ransom answers Adam would rather not answer!! [= someone's thoughts  
  
They had been there for nearly half an hour and Shalimar and the boy's were getting tired from all the fighting "hey I could use some help here guys" Shalimar shouted as she laid another roundhouse kick on the feral that they had gone to talk too and tried to help after they were cornered by the GSA but the feral lady went crazy and began to attack both sides Shalimar had been fighting her for nearly the whole time "kind of held up myself here shal!" Brennon said as he talked and took down another agent he turned to glance at Jesse not surprising he saw him holding his own against 2 agents, Shalimar was getting tired but the other feral was tiring a lot quicker Shalimar had grounded her the lady turned and glared at Shalimar then took off Shalimar went to give chase but Brennon caught her arm and held her back "look we better get out of here more back up will be arriving and I don't want to stick around for that!" "Yeah sure come on get Jesse" "hey jess come on brother were leaving put the nice agent down!" "Yeah sure I'm coming" Jesse shouted as he knocked out the agent and ran over to Shalimar and Jesse and they left the warehouse and bored the helix and turned for sanctuary. "I wonder what her problem was I mean she was in trouble we go to give her a bit of help and she goes all crazy on us then she just took off without a word" Shalimar had been musing over the fight all the flight back to sanctuary Jesse and Brennon just left her to it unless they felt they needed to say something I mean Shalimar was taking it way to personally for their liking "I wonder if Adam has a file on her back at sanctuary that might explain what her deal is why couldn't I reach her" Shalimar said for the 100th time "face it shal just because she's feral doesn't mean she's gonna listen to you anymore than me or Jesse right jess?" Brennon glanced in jesses attempting to get the molecular to side with him on this "yeah man I mean she didn't seemed thrilled when we showed up did she?" Shalimar still wasn't convinced "maybe so but I think I will get Adam to run the scan anyway".  
  
"Damn that blonde goody goody and her two friends I was getting close to one of the creepy suit guys who've been following us to take him when they turn up and all hell breaks loose" she sat down with a bump on an old couch that was ripped and torn a guy came and sat to the side of her and she looked at him lovingly then around at the room they were camped up in it was an old cellar in a deserted house it smelt of damp and old wine but it was warm and dry it was the first place they had found when they had come to this town it had been nearly 2 weeks now and they owned nothing not even a memory they had woken up in an overturned car on the edge of the town they both were unharmed but could not remember anything before that so had stuck together and even named each other after no identification could be found the female had named the male fox and he had named her star it was the first thing that came into their heads and then after surveying the wreak and deciding that they both should be dead or they decided that they were different somehow,  
  
"Calm down my love" he said to her as he cupped one of her cheeks in his hand "we will find out soon enough all we need to do is track this blonde and her friends and find out where they came from and why they were there they must know something I'm growing tired of being tracked by business guys with guns, so stalk her find out what you can or bring her back here and we can question her if she seemed to be the leader she must know something I'll get your answers for you " he said as he leaned back into the couch but still reaching out to take her hand " fox your too good for me you always know what to do and I love that wild streak I'll find her but she may find me if I rustle up a bit of trouble" she said with a grin and then curled up into fox's lap  
  
"Adam have you found anything yet" Shalimar walked up to join Adam as he worked on the computer "what you gave me to go on a dark haired dark eyed feral it's not gonna be easy shal it's gonna take time can you not remember anything else" he asked Shalimar who proceeded to go quiet and really begin to think "bingo! She had a small black star tattooed quite high on her cheek bone I remember I thought it looked painful" "ok lets try that then" Adam typed in a few more details onto the screen and a picture came up "is that her?" "That's her who is she?" "Her name is Erica Hurst and yeah she's a feral she was caught by the GSA but there's no file after that" "GSA hey well she isn't there no more anyone know why she keeps going back to the same warehouse did you say shelly had seen her there a few times but she had always run before shelly could get close strange ferals that turn up months after they go missing with no apparent reason apart from the GSA makes me a bit creeped out" "yeah I think we should keep an eye on this situation I'll get Jesse to get online and check if there has been anything strange reported that could involve feral's" "no Adam I think I'm a little more qualified I'll go find her confront her see if I can get and answer" Shalimar put her stubborn streak to work she would not back down on this "no Shalimar I think we should wait see if we can get anymore information on..Shalimar" Shalimar had made up her mind she jumped up and took off towards her bike determined to help this Erica however she could "damn it, Jesse?" Adam spoke into his comlink "yeah Adam" "I want you to catch up with shal she's got it in her head to help Erica goodness knows what that could lead to" "yeah I get you Adam I'm on my way" Adam sighed and settled back to researching anything he could about Erica  
  
"Hey shal wait up will you" Jesse shouted as he jumped out of the car and stared to run towards Shalimar [man she walks fast I should really work out more] "what are you doing here Jesse?" she was not at all happy when he came jogging up and she eventually stopped to let him catch up "I fancied a walk saw you go out I figured you were going into town thought I'd join you" Jesse beamed at her giving her that I'm innocent smile "that and Adam said you should follow me?" Shalimar smiled back she could never stay at Jesse for long she never could he was like her kid brother and she loved him for it "well yeah that too, I really must work on my lying abilities maybe Adam should make a training programme for it" he laughed and smiled at Shalimar when she laughed at his suggestion "ok ok I could do with the company . what was that??"  
  
They went running in the direction of the loud noises they had heard they turned into an alleyway and went through an open doorway into an old warehouse Erica was there so was the GSA a fight had begun and Erica was on her own against 6 agents but not for long thought Shalimar and dived into action taking out one of the agent with a sly roundhouse kick that he never saw coming Erica turned round and saw Shalimar and Jesse beginning to fight with her again they hadn't seen her but she had been following them and then ran ahead of them to meet the GSA that she had arrange to meet through a channel she had heard of they had turned up fools she had said before launching herself at one of them and causing the fight that had attracted Shalimar and Jesse to come rescue her again "so nice of you to come" Erica said sarcastically at Shalimar who continued to fight the GSA and so did her friend [she seems very attached to this guy hey change of plan if s he's like me she's got the instinct to keep loved ones safe like I have for fox lets see shall we] Erica thought as she summed up the situation she began to take the fight towards Jesse trying not to get Shalimar's attention she took out and agent she was fighting and took the strange looking weapons he carried although she knew one was a tazor like the one fox had she fired it at the agents Jesse was fighting they fell to the floor with a groan when Jesse looked up to see what had happened she fired the tazor at Jesse as well sending him crashing to the floor in pain making him unconscious  
  
"Jesse" Shalimar screamed when she heard him cry out and looked around to the direction of his shout she saw him lay on the ground Erica kneeling over him then Erica picked him up and slung him over her shoulder as if he were no more than a child she bent down and picked up [oh no] she groaned [she's got a sub dermal governor gun what does she want with that, hey she's leaving] "wait Erica" Shalimar shouted but it was too late Erica blew her a kiss and ran out of the fire doors and was gone she was brought back to the fight by the punch to her back but the sight she had just seen her had got her anger up and she released her anger that she could not protect her friend all on the GSA when she took a breath and clamed down all 6 of the agents were on the floor and were no longer a threat "Adam come in," Shalimar shouted into her COM "yeah shal what is it what's happened?" "Adam there was a fight, the GSA, and oh no Adam she took him the bitch took him damn it Adam she took Jesse it's all my fault I couldn't get to him" Shalimar was hysterical that she had let Jesse down she could never forgive herself for doing that "shal you need to calm down it wasn't your fault I was the one that sent him blame me if you have to blame someone get back here then we will think of something to do we'll get him back" "I'm on my way now but Adam you said she was caught by the GSA what if.." "Shalimar don't think like that just come back we will sort something out" Adam said and Shalimar headed back  
  
"Brennon, Emma could you join me in the lab please" Adam turned back to the computer and waited for them to get there "hey Adam what's up?" Brennon said as he walked through the door "yeah Adam you sounded a little worried" Emma said as they both jumped up onto stools and waited for Adam to tell them what was going on "it's Jesse he's been taken by that feral you were fighting yesterday Brennon I asked him to go with shal when she took of to find her she said something about a fight and that Erica had taken Jesse but that was all she was really highly strung when I spoke to her she is on her way back now" Adam reeled off all that he knew they just sat there calmly then Brennon spoke up "damn it Adam why didn't you call me I could've gone I could've." he stopped midflow when he saw Emma give him that don't should' a, could' a ,would' a routine "oh man I know it's not like the guy couldn't hold his own it just annoys me" Brennon slammed his hand into the worktop "hey I know how you feel, hi" Shalimar said as stepped into the lab and walked up towards Brennon she lay her hand softly across his needing to be with someone [I let him down I should have been there it was my stupid rash behaviour that got him into trouble] she was sending out her guilty feelings and Emma caught onto them "don't beat yourself up shal it's not your fault he would of gone anyway" Emma put her arm around Shalimar to comfort her "well how about I stop feeling sorry for myself and we think of a way to get Jesse back" Shalimar smiled and they all tried to figure out a way to get Jesse back.  
  
What do you think please let me know would love ya to R+R I'll give you my new story because I will have to update my old one so I will have two on the go at one time way hey!! 


	2. jesse

Authors note- sorry about all the naff grammar in the last episode I'll try to keep it on track, and I also know I spent Brennan name wrong but I'll fix it this chapter k please read and review let me know how's it's going  
  
"Hey fox I'm back I've brought a friend to see you and maybe some things that'll help" Erica shouted out into the dim lights as she dropped the still unconscious Jesse on the floor along with the weapons she had taken, "I thought you said it was a female you were after?" fox asked slightly amused as he took a look at Jesse "I know, but the lady seemed very attached to this one so I decide to take him I thought it would be fun if we couldn't get him to answer our questions than we could hold him until she decides to answer us," Erica smiled at fox who pulled her into a quick embrace "always thinking aren't we star you never fail to surprise me," fox said as he pulled out of the embrace and bent to pick one of the weapons up "I don't know why but I know this isn't a gun but it's very familiar to me I know it causes immense pain," fox said as he lapsed into a forgotten memory of being pinned to the ground men in suits put the device at the base of his neck and he was left in another mans control as he held a device that caused him pain, "hang on just let me try this" fox snapped out of his memory and said he bent down slowly and turned Jesses head to show the base of his neck Jesse groaned as he began to come to "wait it may kill him" Erica said holding fox's arm away from Jesse "no I don't think it will and if he does it's no great loss to us just let me try I get such a strong memory from this device I want to see if I'm correct," he put the weapon to the base of Jesse's neck and fired, Jesse's head jerked forward and he let out a groan and his eyelids began to flutter, "see no problem, hey he's waking up bring him over here" fox said he walked over to a metal loop buried in the wall, Erica dragged Jesse over who was beginning to wake up, he tried to pull back but was still to out of it to manage, eventually she dragged him towards fox who had gotten a pair of cuffs "put one of his wrists through the loop" Erica sat him propped up, his back against the wall and squeezed his hand through the loop above his head, she stepped back so fox could cuff him although there wasn't much point she didn't think he could get hand back trough the loop without hurting himself it was such a tight squeeze but fox pulled his other hand up and cuffed them both together, "there I don't think he's going anywhere for a while wake him up" fox told Erica so she stepped forward and shook him "hey wake, up come on" she watched as Jesse woke up and eventually focused,  
  
Seeing and feeling the cuffs Jesse instinctively tried to phase but the governor prevented him from phasing but produced quite a bit of pain instead which made him cry out and stop trying to phase, "a governor damn it, what do you want with me?" he asked them the female stepped up towards him and knelt in front of him so she was on his level "I'm star this is fox who are you?" she asked Jesse looked puzzled "you knock me out, bring me here, implant a governor, cuff me to a wall, and now you want introductions?" he said in disbelief as if he had not heard her correctly "yes" Jesse looked at her then looked away he wasn't going to just answer questions just like that.  
  
"What is your name and who do you work for?" she asked for the 5th time she was quickly loosing her patience she didn't expect him to co-operate but if they couldn't even get his name important questions were not going to be answered in a hurry,  
  
"She asked you your name" fox said, star's hairs on the back of her neck began to tingle as she knew fox was loosing his cool and she had seen his temper inflicted on one of the suit guy's but she need answers so stood again and let fox take over, he stood in front of Jesse and kicked him in the stomach, it winded Jesse and he retched forward, fox bent down and grabbed jesses hair and yanked his head up so he could look him in the face Jesse glared up at him he wasn't going to give in after that, Shalimar had done worse to him in training when he hadn't massed in time, [Shalimar did she get out what happened to her, she's gonna be playing hell with Adam to get me back if she did make it back to sanctuary, if oh man I hope she got away from the GSA why did I let my guard down, if the GSA has her this ferals gonna get it when I get out of these cuffs!] fox saw the deviance in jesses eyes as he continued to glare at him [I'm not gonna give you any information just forget it pal] "so your not going to co-operate with such a simple question" fox smirked at Jesse who just continued to stare at him, fox smiled let go of jesses hair and backhanded Jesse across the face.  
  
"Adam why haven't we come up with anything yet they could be anywhere by now" Shalimar was beginning to get angry it had been more than 4 hours since Jesse had been taken she was getting frustrated just hanging around thinking, "exactly shal we can't find him as you said he could be anywhere, I know you want to go get Erica and get Jesse back we all do but you just have to be patient, look it's late try an early night try and get some rest I'll bleep you if we need to go okay" Adam was still trying to come up with routes and possible areas Erica could be hiding with Jesse and Shalimar's pacing wasn't helping, Brennan and Emma were watching a movie trying to wind down but Shalimar was just too much on edge, Emma had tried a link but Jesse was still unconscious so no help there,  
  
"Okay I get the hint I'll be in my room" Shalimar got the hint and walked to her room once behind her closed bedroom she broke down and began to cry and loose her temper "it's my fault, he should never of been there, why didn't she just take me?"  
  
I hope this chapter is better for you I have tried! Let me know if it's not and I'll have to get a reader so feel free to R+R 


	3. no answers

"So Jesse, who do you work for?" Jesse had finally given up his name, he didn't know what time it was or how long fox had been pummelling him, all he knew was that he was aching all over from his arms and wrists and the lack of blood supply to his body through to his legs there wasn't an inch of him that hadn't come under fox's assault,  
  
Jesse had broke down and shouted out his name when fox had run a knife slowly across his cheek deep enough to run blood, Jesse looked up at fox's face then down at the knife glinting in fox's hand still tipped in his blood he shut his eye's and tried to shut out the pain that was coursing through his body fox saw Jesse "oh no you don't, I want to know who you work for?" fox smiled at Jesse who looked fox right in the eye [don't do this please] fox didn't catch the plea in Jesse's eye and began again to run the blade across Jesse's other cheek just below his eye, Jesse looked across at Erica, anything to take his attention away from the burning pain that was running through his cheek.  
  
As he looked she turned away she felt sick and sorry for ever bringing him to this place, to fox but she had wanted the answers she still did, so she persevered but she felt sure that fox was enjoying himself and it scared her, then he shouted out "please, I'm a member of mutant x please, stop" her stomach dropped she felt sick, she had never heard a man beg before, and she prayed that she would never hear it again,  
  
She looked back again at the scene she felt sure would make her vomit, fox had removed the blade Jesse's cheek was bleeding as he hung his head and tried to compose himself, but she could see that he was fighting back any tear that threatened to fall,  
  
[Poor kid, he's beat, I have so many questions that he may have the answer to, I didn't want the guy damaged this much, I just.. oh god what have I done, but I have so many questions, what's mutant x, why am I so different, I'll get rid of fox for a bit Jesse may talk if I try the gentle approach, I'll send fox out],  
  
"Fox I'm hungry and tired, lets carry on tomorrow he's not going anywhere" Erica walked over and placed her hands on fox's shoulders giving him a quick squeeze, he sighed and stood up, she glanced down at Jesse who looked back up at her, a look of relief washed over his face maybe even thanks, "yeah sure Chinese ok for you?, back in a bit don't let him out of your sight" fox said and pointed at Jesse then turned to Erica placed his hand gently on her cheek then left.  
  
[Now's my chance to try and get him to relax a bit, he may warm to compassion he's had a rough night,] she knelt down in front of Jesse and laid her hand on his lap, she felt him flinch to her touch, she didn't like the feeling it made her feel evil [it wasn't me, he doesn't have to fear me, well actually yeah he does, I brought him here] she sighed and removed her hand "would you like some water?" she expected him to swear at her or just plain ignore her she wasn't expecting the polite if shaky answer that Jesse gave her a simple yes please, it caught her off guard it made her feel unsure of herself and she didn't like that feeling either,  
  
But she pulled herself together and got a glass of water and some cloths and antiseptic to wipe his face, she gave Jesse a drink he looked wary of her again but thanked her "what now" he said glancing down at the plain clear bottle by her legs she caught his eye and looked to where he was looking [great now he thinks I'm going to drug him!, wait cut the guy some slack], "now we clean you up" she smiled at him trying to hopefully to put him at ease he gave a half smile back and relaxed, he thanked her again once she had finished cleaning his wounds, they were still open but they had stopped bleeding and she had cleaned up the blood that had run down his cheeks,  
  
she looked at the mess fox had made [why did that seem so easy for him, he's cut him really badly, but it's my need to find out about my life so lets give it a shot my way], "hey look I'm sorry about fox, he just gets carried away with my need to know the truth," she paused and looked at jesse who looked back waiting for her to continue, "we were in a car accident we don't know what happened, but when we woke up neither of us knew anything about our lives, so we stuck together but creeps in suits, and now you and your friends keep following us, I just want to know answers" she looked at him he looked deep in thought his blue eyes fixed on nothing then he looked at her he looked as though he was just about to answer when fox returned and Jesse returned to looking away,  
  
[Damn it] Erica got up and met fox at the door "hey I'm back did ya miss me? I got your Chinese, he didn't try anything while I was gone did he?" fox said stepping closer to Jesse who raised his head and looked stubbornly into fox's eyes [come on buck up jess what would Brennan say! Hey what would Adam say!] Jesse tried to psyche himself up for another bout, but luckily fox sat down on the settee and got his supper out and began to eat, Erica sat down next to fox and began to eat also [man I'm starved,] fox just looked over to him "think again, get some sleep we will be spending more time together tomorrow," he smiled slyly at jesse who in return turned his gaze away from the eating couple alotugh it did nothing to stem his hunger he could still smell it, [Great sleep, I could use some but in the company of these two he's just a maniac and she, well lets just say she won't win me over anytime soon, come on Adam you gotta show up sooner or later] Jesse leaned his head back against the wall it relieved some of the pressure on his arms but he wasn't going to sleep any time soon.  
  
Hey keep up the reviews let me know what you think ,and hey I've got a beta reader so hopefully the next chapter will be a bit more grammar friendly and a bit more Shalimar focused! 


	4. taking it's toll

Disclaimers; as normal but hey don't we all wish we owned them!!! Auther's note; sooo sorry it's been ages since I updated I've been having probs with my comp. Thank to all those who reviewd it makes me want to finish the fic xx  
  
Shalimar couldn't sleep, Brennan and Emma had retired to bed a while ago and now her mind just wouldn't rest. She glanced across at the led alarm it flashed 1am [damn it Jesse I hope your ok, sleep if you can my precious, we will come for you]  
  
After a while of just sitting there, thinking of Jesse, Shalimar got up, she couldn't stay in her room anymore. As she walked through sanctuary it was eerily quiet, except for the sounds of Brennan and Emma sleeping as she passed by their rooms. Stopping outside jesses room she looked in, the bed was still made and the room looked unlived in, like he had never been there.  
  
[Typical Jess, you couldn't be like a normal guy and be messy. At least then I could pretend you were here and not elsewhere with god knows what being done to you, grrr when I find that wench I'm gonna]  
  
Jesses smell still lingered in the room, the aroma of his favourite aftershave as strong as if he had just splashed some on. [Cool waters, you never change, you have worn that since Adam first brought you here.] Shalimar thought as she lay on the bed reminiscing about Jesse [get a grip Shal he's not dead just taken, no thanks to you. Come on snap out of it! Go do something useful!] She scolded herself. Before leaving the room she straightened his sheets, the guy was a perfectionist and she didn't want to upset him even more. In the labs Adam was asleep on the computer console [does that guy ever sleep in his bed] she decided it was best to leave him to sleep.  
  
Shalimar headed to the dojo and set up a computer simulation of Erica, getting the computer to put feral DNA into her generated opponent. She then contented herself to beat the simulation senseless for a while, to get rid of some of her energy, but her adrenalin was pumping and the anger raged in her head. [Fighting a computer isn't going to help Jesse, I need to find Erica and kick her ass] She knocked off the safety setting on the simulation, this version of Erica was faster and stronger and Shalimar was quickly becoming tired.  
  
The warning had awakened Adam as the computers safety system was shut off. He could now hear someone fighting in the dojo. "Computer deactivate simulation", he ran up the steps to where Shalimar lay on the floor. She was bleeding from the nose and bruises were beginning to appear on her cheeks. "Shal, Shal come on wake up" Shalimar reluctantly opened her eyes and gazed up into the gentle concerned eyes of Adam, a single tear ran down her face "Adam I let him down, I promised him and I let him down," Adam helped the now sobbing Shalimar to her feet and walked her slowly back to her room. She lay down on her bed and turned her head away, crying into her pillow. Adam sat in her room until she had fallen asleep, then inspected the bruising coming up on her cheek "it wasn't your fault shal, we'll bring him back" he said quietly to the sleeping Shalimar.  
  
Sorry it's short but still let me know what you think. I'll update sooner this time! 


	5. one step closer

Disclaimers; same as usual there not min sob sob!!  
  
Shalimar woke up sometime after 12 [why didn't Adam wake me, I've been asleep far too long I've got work to do] She got up and quickly showered and dressed. Somebody needed to do something to find Jesse, so she had plans to sneak out of sanctuary and search for him herself. Slowly she crept out of her room. "So Adam any news on jess?" she heard Brennan ask from the labs, [no there won't be unless I do something about that]. She made her way slowly down into the garage and over to where her bike was waiting, as she started it up the engine purred at her willing her to ride. Within moments she was speeding along the road, sanctuary disappearing in the distance behind her.  
  
"Hey easy!" Jesse couldn't tell which part of his body hurt the most. Fox had awoken Jesse early, not that he was so deeply asleep anyway, and had already started his latest assault. "Mutant X? Isn't that some kind of game?" [Guess not] he thought, as fox laid his quick backhand again across his cheek. "You will tell me who you work for, and Star isn't here to protect you now. Don't think I didn't hear her get up" Jesse sighed [Ouch, since when did sighing hurt?] Jesse remembered being woke in the night, Star had given him another glass of water and a couple of biscuits, it wasn't a meal but it helped a bit. He had stayed awake after that, listening to her creep back into bed, and heard as she cried softly. Jesse felt guilty that he could not give her any of the answers she was after, but she was hardly going the right way about it. "Tell me, I won't ask again!" Fox shouted down at Jesse. He pulled out his knife and drew it down jesses top exposing his bruised torso, [oh god no, not again, come on Adam I can't go another round with this guy and his pet knife, come on Shal, anybody please] his thoughts stopped abruptly as the white hot pain seared across his chest.  
  
"Shal's gone," Emma shouted to Adam "She's not in her room, and her bikes gone as well" she walked into the lab and sat down on one of the med-beds. Adam pulled up a map with Shalimar's com signal on it. "Shalimar, Shalimar answer me" Adam's voice was calm but firm, he had known that her guilt would take her on a mission of her own, although he had hoped they had found Jesse before it had gotten that far. Jesse was her brother, not by blood, but their bond had been strong ever since he had first brought Jesse to the sanctuary. She had opened up her soul to him, and him to her, giving them a unique bond that neither Emma nor Brennan could hope to share.  
  
"Yeah Adam?" her voice rang over the communications systems "Shal I want you to come back, this mission of yours is dangerous." Adam tried to convince her, but her mind was already set, "Adam I can't sit around waiting for something to come up, I need to get him back. I'll leave my com on and if things get out of hand I'll ask for back up, but I'm not coming back to sanctuary until I get some answers!" With that Adam heard the engine rev once more, and his shouts into her comm. were ignored "Brennan take the jag, don't let her know your following, just stay close enough to help," "Got it, see you guy's later" Brennan ran out of the labs and down to the garage, "What do you want me to do Adam?" Emma asked, waiting patiently as Adam typed at his computer, "I want you to try and get a hit off Jesse, but I want you to do it here in the lab, that way I can pass any info on to Shal and Brennan." Emma made herself comfortable on the bed and began to try to find Jesse.  
  
Erica had been walking the streets since she had woken up, she had to get out of that place. Fox had made an early start and she had woken up to Jesse's cries of pain. Fox now scared her, she knew he desired answers, but he had no restraint on the punishment he was dealing out. [It's all my fault, I brought him hear. My god what I have I done? My stupid quest for answers, I need to know, but Fox gets pleasure out of torturing that poor guy. I should of let him go when I woke him, but no, what do I do? I give him a biscuit, a biscuit! What was I thinking?] She stopped and sat on a park bench, so preoccupied with her guilt that she didn't sense the feral creeping up behind her. She did, however, feel the squeeze that was suddenly applied to her throat, and hear the low growl that emanated from her attacker.  
  
"Adam! I've found her!" Shalimar had spotted Erica across the park. She had smelt her presence and knew that she was close. Her eyes went feral as she ground the bike to a halt and made her way over to Erica, who was too preoccupied to notice her presence. She grabbed her tightly around the throat, and glancing to her left she wasn't surprised to see Brennan stepping out of the car [Damn it Adam didn't you trust me to do this alone?] "Where's Jesse? I know you have him, now your gonna tell me where he is" she growled at the woman. "Your not gonna get much out of her if she's dead Shal" Brennans words snapped Shalimar out of her rage. Erica had gone limp in her arms, she released her grip and let her fall back onto the bench. "Help me get her back to the car we'll get her back to sanctuary" said Brennan as he reached Shalimar and glanced down at the woman. Shalimar helped Brennan get Erica into the back of the jag. "I'll meet you back at sanctuary" she shouted back to him before grabbing her bike and racing off down the streets.  
  
"Damn it! I couldn't even do that right! I could have answers right now, instead of sitting here useless on the dojo steps, I could be." Shalimar stopped her rambling and looked up at the figure approaching "Hey Shal you really worried us" Emma said as she sat herself down next to Shalimar on the steps and looked down at the floor "Did Adam tell you I got a hit off Jess?" Emma was surprised Shalimar's head didn't fall off from the speed she spun it round, she pulled her eyes up from the floor and faced her friend, "All I felt was pain Shal, he was calling out for help from us" Emma felt sick, it had been bad enough to get the emotions from Jess, but to tell them to Shal was just gut wrenching. Now it was Shalimar's turn to stare at the floor. "At least you got a hit off him. Did he know where he was? Who has him, because Erica is here?" "He didn't know where he was, but it's a guy that's hurting him, and asking questions." Shalimar stood up, she wanted answers and she wanted them now, even if she had to beat Adam back to get them. "Shalimar wait!" Emma shouted to her friend, who was running at top speed toward the lab, but Shalimar wasn't going to wait she had waited enough.  
  
K let me know what you think, does Erica deserve a bit of a break, or is Shal too bent on answers herself to be lenient with her???? Let me know 


	6. some answers?

Hey long time no update sorry guy's Ive been looking for a new beta but hey I got a nice review telling me to update so sorry but this un-betaed but hey you'll get the idea!  
  
Jesse's head spun as he slowly came to, "hey you passed out on me there" he managed to focus on the face of the speaker, [damn it, fox I'm still here] "must be the blood loss hey?" Jesse answered back regaining his memory of the morning or was it afternoon he didn't know, he glanced down at his chest it was covered in little slice marks but the pier de resistance was fox's name carved in his skin across the right hand side of his ribcage like a brand name, [hey great the new Nike,] "the blood loss is minor, it will only make you dizzy maybe a bit nauseous but you'll be ok, as long as you tell me where I can find mutant x" a flash of white hot pain across his bicep stopped Jesse saying anything at all, as he bit down on his lip to stop him screaming out, fox paused for a moment but by the look on jesses face it was clear he wasn't going to answer, "so an increase in blood loss is what your after then, ok coming right up!" Jesse drew back as he saw the flash of the blade move towards his other arm [come on guy's I really can't take much more] "ADAM!" Jesse screamed out as the blade danced across both of his arms slicing the skin as if it were paper, at jesses scream fox stopped and sat back on his heels "so jess who's Adam then??" [Oh man, I so didn't need to say that!,] Jesse lent his head back against the wall it was going dark and unfocused again he heard fox's question from a distance but passed out again before he could answer.  
  
"Adam!, I want answers now" Shalimar rushed into the medical bay nearly knocking Adam to floor as she barged up to the bio bed that Erica was lay on, "she's not awake yet as soon as she is you can ask her" Adam said attempting to calm the feral down, "no!, she knows where Jesse is and now I'm gonna know" she snapped back at Adam, Adam made a grab for her hand but was too late the feral had smacked Erica hard across the face "wake up, you need for your life to wake up now" she watched Erica's head turn as she far to slowly woke up "what, where" "your at sanctuary" Adam told the confused Erica patiently as he tried to move Shalimar way from the bed, he had seen her angry but he could feel the anger emanating from her and he wasn't even a psyonic, "where's Jesse?" Shalimar demanded, Erica looked up at her and began to sit up but Shalimar was to fast she slammed Erica back down on the bed, "tell me now where is he?" Adam stepped back he knew not to try and interrupt Shalimar he knew at best he could attempt to calm her down but this was Jesse, the Jesse she had spent months of caring for and holding close in them first few months at sanctuary, she had even rocked the young man to sleep in her arms when he had had especially hard days or if he had had dreams of his past and woke screaming in the night, he looked across at her as her eyes flashed feral and she raised her arm to hit the other woman again, this time he managed to stop her "ok, fox has him" a very winded Erica began "he wants answers, we have amnesia but he's so ruthless," tears swelled up in her eyes and she pushed Shalimar back and sat up quickly on the bio bed Adam held Shalimar back "who's fox? Why did you take Jesse" Adam said walking toward Erica slowly so not to distress her, "my friend, we were in a car accident, I was going to ask the guy's in suits but they just started the fight, but then I got annoyed when her Jesse and the other guy turned up I was going to see if I could get one of the suit guys alone to ask him, and when I couldn't I decided to get my own back it was wrong I know, I hoped that we could just hold Jesse then maybe he would tell us if not we would hold him for answers of her," Erica had broken down crying Shalimar's anger had subdued but it was still there "that doesn't tell me where he is" "we were just going to hold him, but fox he wanted answers and when I left was making every attempt to get the from poor Jesse" Erica covered her face she didn't want to think about the guy she had left behind with fox she didn't want to think what might have happened "poor Jesse!, you kidnap him hurt him and all you can say is poor Jesse how about telling me where he is so I can go and get him from this fox guy!" Shalimar could feel the anger inside her start to swell again, Adam must have felt it too "Erica if you tell us where he is we can get him back, I can help him and I can help you" Erica took her face out of her hands and looked at Adam a spark of hope shot through her eye "how can you help us?" I have a data base that is how we found out your name is Erica and you're a feral, I can tell you more if you tell me where Jesse is" Erica sighed deeply and dared a glance over at Shalimar who was bouncing on the souls of her feet waiting for the location, "it's a deserted house of west street, he's in the cellar climb through the broken window in the back room" "Benin meet Shalimar at the garage your going to help her get Jesse, Emma could you please meet me in the med bay" Adam finished his orders and heard their replies he even heard Brennan's 'all right' as he dashed of to the garage, Shalimar had ran of the minute she had what she wanted but promised to wait for Brennan, Adam's attention fell back on the feral sitting silently on the bed "ok now you decided to help us I have a friend who is going to help you"  
  
Coming to the final chapter who is fox??? What were his and Erica's past??? R+R please it makes me want to write more x 


	7. sucess

K Im gonna finish it next chapter again this is un-betaed so sorry, and as usual they don't belong to me I just like to play!  
  
"This is getting boring now" fox sat back onto the floor, the knife he spun casually in his hand Jesse was beginning to regain consciousness fox watched as Jesse jumped when he saw fox it made him smirk and he felt a strange power at having this man fear him, "yeah I'm still here and I still want my answers, who are Adam, brennan, Shalimar and Emma" it made fox smile at the confusion that spread across jesses face "you talk in your sleep, so come on who are these people you talk about friends of yours?" [Damn it! What else have I said] Jesse cursed himself and felt strangely panicked at the thought of if he passed out again what would he say "so what do you say you give me some answers now," fox smiled at him seeming very smug with himself until Jesse saw fox tense up [like Shalimar dose when she hears something, please tell me it's them] Jesse strained to hear as well until he heard a car or an engine at least, it was the first noise he'd heard of the outside world in an age, [come on, come on,] fox stood up and walked towards the steps he paused then hurriedly turned and opened a trapdoor in the floor that Jesse hadn't noticed before it was a coal hole just big enough to hold a man, then fox began to walk back towards Jesse picking up a scrap of material on his way [no you can't be serious, I can't] jesses thoughts became erratic, and he began to panic as fox came over and tied the material roughly around jesses head as a make shift gag, "we'll just wait them out, you in there and me elsewhere then we can get back to our quiz" fox said slyly as he gagged the young man's panicked features "not claustrophobic are you??" he smiled as he reached for the keys to undo jesses cuff's, he held the knife tip at jesses throat as he undid his restraint "now bring your arm trough the loop, and quickly or I'll just take it off" Jesse winced as he pulled at his arm roughly his body not responding as he'd like, he was weak and the blackness of the trapdoor making him shiver with fear, but as soon as he had his hand through the loop fox had hold of it, and pushing the blade into jesses throat he made the molecular put his hands behind his back and fox cuffed them there, "stand up" Jesse scrambled to his feet hoping he could catch fox off balance he rushed at him with all his strength unfortunately it wasn't enough and fox caught him, "now now thinking of leaving so soon" fox threw Jesse over his shoulder Jesse tried to squirm out of his grasp but to no avail, fox had him and dropped him roughly into the hole and forced Jesse into a sitting position, [please I can't, let me go] Jesse franticly tried to stand and get out but fox held him there and quickly shut the door and jesses world went black, [oh god no, somebody help me!].  
  
Shalimar and brennan pulled the car up near the building "come on there should be a broken window behind the house" Shalimar was shouting back to brennan as he attempted to follow Shalimar but not having the feral's pace he just pushed his own until they were both stood at the back of the house, "how many windows has this place got wow did she say which window?" brennan looked at shal hopefully as he began trying windows to find the one with the broken latch "no which she'll regret not doing when I get back" brennan watched as Shalimar began yanking at every window she could get to brennan found himself thinking it was lucky he had been a thief and went to a window that was slightly ajar he gave it a quick pull and it gave he pulled it open "hey shal, think I found it come on" he shouted at the feral who came running over and followed brennan inside the house,  
  
Fox watched as the man and woman stepped into the house he had just come out of just in time he had been crouched down low in the trees and was surprised when the female didn't smell him [must be preoccupied with finding her friend] fox smiled to himself as he followed slowly behind the newcomers Shalimar could smell jesses fear from at the top of the stairs "Jesse, where are you" she called out hesitantly she didn't want to alert fox to their presence she and brennan where just about to go through the door to the cellar when brennan let out a loud 'humph' as he fell to the ground Shalimar spun and dropped into an attack position ready to dive on the guy who had his knee in Brennan's back she saw brennan focus as much energy as he could with one hand then let it shoot out at the guy while he was staring at Shalimar "where is he?" Shalimar snarled at him "your friend is how shall I put this, ah, detained for questioning" fox said as he slowly rose to feet having being blasted of brennan he also dropped into fighting stance and watched out f the corner of his eye as brennan stood up "where is he?" Shalimar snarled again at him, fox just smiled slyly back at her refusing to tell her, before he could think or react Shalimar had dove through the air crashing into him and knocking him to the ground she swiped at his face but he composed himself and went on the attack he threw Shalimar but she dropped to her feet ready to attack again he defended himself against Brennan's hand to hand and threw the elemental to the other side of the room with hardly any effort brennan landed in a heap at the base of the wall shook his head and started back to his feet again "brennan find jess. I'll hold him off" Shalimar turned to brennan then he saw her eyes flash yellow and she pounced on fox again, brennan watched as she flung herself through the air and began to attack fox who seemed as though he could hold his own against her, brennan wanted to stay to help but the look in her eyes when she told him to find Jesse had been an order not a request and he really didn't want to upset her even more he dodged the fighting couple and headed down the stairs,  
  
Jesse didn't think he could shout anymore he felt sick and exhausted his whole body was one big mass of pain and with him panicking he was loosing control of his abilities phasing out only to receive a nasty jolt from the governor [what if it wasn't Shal or Bren or Emma and I'm still stuck here when fox gets back] the thought made him cry out again he began to shout out their names all be it muffled,  
  
Brennan ran down into the cellar and looked about he glanced over to the facing wall their was drops of blood on the floor, "that better not be Jesse's, Jesse! Jesse are you down here bro?" brennan heard Jesse cry out it was muffled so brennan looked harder and in the corner of the cellar he spotted a trapdoor "Jesse man are you in there?" he banged on the wood, Jesse couldn't believe he was hearing Brennan's voice but he still tried to reply so he but all his energy into a shout he didn't know what he was shouting he just had to make Brennan know he was there, Brennan stepped back when he heard the shout "I am gonna kill that fox guy!, hang on jess I need a key" brennan quickly looked round for a key he found it on one of the arms of an old couch in the corner he released the latch and pulled back the door "oh man look at the state of you" brennan said startled by his young friends appearance he lent in and pulled Jesse out of the hole and helped him over to the couch, Jesse plonked down heavily into the couch, relief had washed over him as soon as brennan opened the hatch in the floor brennan had been shocked by his appearance but Jesse felt happy and safe again and that was all that mattered "I gotta get you out of theses things do you know where the key is" Jesse thought for a moment and remembered that fox had dropped them when he had charged at him "there over there on the floor, Bren, the governor just fry it don't bother finding the keys" "huh oh yeah just bend your head forward" Jesse did as he was told and Brennan zapped the governor feeling himself flow back Jesse phased out of the cuffs and shrugged of his stiff arms and shoulders "come on we gotta go help shal" "why where is she?" Jesse said slowly getting to his feet he was weak with not standing for a while and had to lean on brennan for support "she's upstairs fighting fox" brennan saw Jesse flinch at fox's name but knew he probably would if the roles had been reversed "come on the guy's on edge"  
  
They reached the top of the stairs Shalimar was standing face to face with fox both looked rough but shal seemed to be less tired than fox "shal!" Jesse called out to her when they entered the room "oh my god Jesse what has he done?" Shalimar felt a great wave of guilt and pain wash over her as she turned to see her companion sliced to ribbons her opponents name engraved on her friends chest, she glance to see fox smirk at Jesse as he began to walk towards Jesse, her Jesse that she had failed to stop getting hurt the anger flashed through her eyes and she leapt at fox and knocked him to the ground she bent her arm and rammed her elbow in to the back of fox's head and he lay silently on the ground, she got off and turned him over he was still breathing "come on lets get you back sanctuary" she turned and took jesses arm across her shoulders he winced but kept it there brennan let go of his other side and bent to pick fox up by the feet and drag him along to the car behind Jesse and Shalimar.  
  
The ride back to sanctuary had been quiet Shalimar had sat in the back with Jesse who was lay asleep on the backseat his head in her lap as she ran her fingers through his hair examining his cut's and bruises, and every time she felt him draw back in his sleep another pang of guilt waved through her system and brought a tear to her eye, when brennan looked back she didn't brush it away she just looked back at brennan the guilt eminent on her face, brennan glanced across at fox who was still unconscious riding shotgun with him he glared at him then continued to watch the road. 


End file.
